osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Muses
In the Osaka Gakuin Universe, the Muses are pseudo-deities (like the Istari in LotR) who are the physical embodiment of music, drama, and the arts. There is one attributed to every continent. Background Little is known about the origin of the Muses, save for the Pagan stories and lore passed down through the ages. According to these legends, the Muses were the children of Zeus and Mnemosyne, memory personified. There were nine of them, each represented by something different, and they were spread out across the continents, assisting any who they deemed worthy of their enhanced talents. Throughout history, great writers, musicians, scientists, and philosophers have typically been the conduits, or companions, of these Muses. The Muses have no hidden agenda, and are mostly inherently good beings, with a simple exception, detailed later on. However, they have sometimes been forced to take extreme measures to either protect their companions or punish those who hold themselves above them. The Nine Muses Due to their powers and intervention by the high Deity, no two Muses can ever exist in the region another Muse is in, so as to not upset the balance of the Arts. Another noteworthy piece of knowledge is that these are not the original names of the Muses, as they can change their names whenever they desire. Maria Maria is the Muse of instrumental music, and originally resided in South America. However, she recently became the companion of Sebastian Del Mar, and switched places with her sister in the Far East Asian region (China, Japan, Korea, India, etc.) Being the Muse of instrumental music, Maria's companions gain the ability to be especially skillful at playing and learning music with an instrument. Maria looks like a typical teenaged girl, with red hair, a slim physique, and typical anime breasts. You know the type. Liánhuā Liánhuā is the Muse of Art, and originally resided in the Far East Asian region. Because of Maria's movement to her region, Liánhuā, who has no companion, had to relocate to South America. Her companions are gifted with the ability to create great paintings, drawings, and other such creations made with physical objects. In older times, her companions have been painters, sculptors, and even comic artists. Natalya Natalya is the Muse of Mathematics, and resides in the West Asia/Eastern European region of the world. Her companions are gifted with an extremely high mathematical skill, effectively becoming a human capable of processing mathematical equations at one hundred times the speed of a normal calculator. Natalya's companions are regularly physicists or programmers. Antoinette Antoinette is the Muse of Theater, and resides in the Western European region of the world. Her companions receive the ability to compose marvelous plays, movies, TV shows, etc. One of her most famous companions was the great playwright William Shakespeare himself. Ayotunde Ayotunde is the Muse of Philosophy, and is the oldest of the Muses, residing in South Africa. Her companions are bestowed with the ability to think beyond the boundaries of the human spectrum, and create new worlds within their minds. They are the ones who create religions, ideologies, or movements. Magaskawee Magaskawee is the Muse of Science, and currently resides in North America. Her companions are gifted with amazing luck of scientific discovery and process. Typically, they are physicists, inventors, and scientists who are credited with amazing discoveries. Sala Sala is the Muse of Dance, and resides in North Africa. Her companions are gifted with the ability to move all of their body in intricate maneuvers which dazzle human belief. Rebecca Rebecca is the Muse of Writing, and resides in Oceania. Her companions gain the ability to master the art of the pen, dazzling all with beautiful epics and harrowing tales of heroism on paper. Salastair Salastair is the only male Muse, and the youngest. He is the Muse of Discord, and is the most powerful of the Nine. Salastair has never had a companion, and forever remains in Antarctica, in self-exile. He is the only Muse considered evil, and as a result, is shunned by all other Deities.Category:Lore Category:Sebi's Muse-ings